Brillantez
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. EL maestro de Ajedrez de Amestris necesitará todo el apoyo de sus piezas más cercanas cuando es retado por un oponente inesperado. Pero incluso si gana, podría aún perder... Post manga/Brotherhood, spoilers. RoyAi. Volumen 2 dela trilogía "Ajedrez Elemental". Secuela de 'Flores de Antimonio"
1. Chapter 1

**Brillantez**

 _Un juego de ajedrez espectacular y hermoso, generalmente incluye ataques sacrificados y movimientos inesperados._

Escrito por: Lady Norbert.

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias todos aquellos que decidieron darle una oportunidad a la traducción de la secuela de está magnífica trilogía. Mis disculpas por los –ehem- años de demora.

Un par de cosas antes de comenzar. Este fic es la secuela de _Flores de Antimonio_ de Lady Norbert, y la traducción oficial la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Es importante que lean primero FdA para que comprendan las referencias de esta historia y las implicaciones de varias escenas.

Aquellos que leyeron FdA recuerdan que cada capítulo estaba dedicado a un término alquímico, aunque no siempre el titulo correspondía a la trama del capítulo, o inclusive, con la trama del fanfic en sí. La temática de este fic es de ajedrez y se aplica la misma regla, así que es el trabajo del lector descubrir qué capítulos van de acuerdo a su título. (Lady Norbert es de una creatividad inmensa )

Los disclaimers aplican: 1. La trama de Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Arakawa. 2. La trama de la trilogía "Ajedrez Elemental" pertenece exclusivamente a Lady Norbert, yo me limito a practicar mis habilidades en inglés para traducir y llevarles a ustedes una emocionante experiencia.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Inicio Irregular**

 _Inicio de ajedrez con un movimiento inusual de parte de las Blancas_

Las patatas de invierno nunca han sido una de las comidas favoritas de Roy Mustang. No son necesariamente malas; es solo que las ha comido más que lo quisiera para toda una vida a través de los últimos años. En Ishval, sin embargo, los inviernos son tan amargos como los veranos ardientes. No nieva, pero las temperaturas, en algunas áreas, y especialmente de noche, caen a extremos que lo hacen añorar por el cálido apartamento que dejó en Central, o incluso el apagado semi-confort de la Ciudad del Este. Aparte de las comidas que pueden ser importadas desde el resto de Amestris, cualquier excedente que ha sido avariciosamente guardado en los meses más cálidos, las únicas raciones que hay son las malditas patatas invernales.

Para su crédito, la esposa de Roy es una chef recursiva, una característica que ha retenido de su juventud cuidando de un padre altamente distraído y de su colegial aprendiz. Algunas veces, cuando el maestro se involucraba mucho en sus investigaciones, era su responsabilidad reusar las sobras por días hasta que él recordara la necesidad de comprar víveres, y así ella desarrolló un talento para convertir los mismos alimentos en platos diferentes. Ahora en la adultez, Riza ha logrado crear al menos seis maneras diferentes de cocinar las patatas para hacerlas decentemente comestibles para Roy, y las cenas en casa son perfectamente aceptables (Mas que aceptables, realmente, cuando uno tiene en cuenta cuanto tiempo debieron esperar para tener un hogar _juntos_ , no separados por la abominable Ley Anti-Fraternización ni forzados a compartir una abarrotado cuartucho en las barracas. Cuando esos detalles entran en consideración, las cenas de Riza parecen absolutamente mágicas)

La casa que ellos llaman propia en Ishval es pequeña. Eso es deliberado; acordaron que no ayudaría mucho en el proceso de conseguir que los Ishvalanos confiasen en ellos si vivían en mejores lugares que los nativos. Así que su casa es simple, y modestamente amoblada; al menos la revitalización de la región incluye electricidad y agua potable, lo que significa que la casa tiene ambas. Es suficientemente grande para dos penantes y su perro. La mayoría de sus pertenencias permanecen en Ciudad Central, ya sea en bodegas o en la Mansión del Führer con el abuelo de Riza, porque no hay absolutamente ningún lugar donde ponerlos en su pequeño domicilio; se han limitado bastante a lo esencial y algunos pequeños lujos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su reputación de ser un hombre que disfruta las más finas cosas de la vida, a Roy honestamente no le importa cuán plana es la casa. Riza está ahí, lo que significa que es su hogar.

Tienen un jardín de vegetales atrás, como la mayoría de sus vecinos, y él ha estado trabajando ahí durante la última hora para recolectar más de los desafortunados tubérculos. Los trae en una canasta y los pone en la cocina. Su esposa ( _su_ esposa, _suya,_ nunca se va a cansar de ser capaz de decirlo) está frente a la estufa, preparando la cena. Ya ha sido un día de trabajo duro, a veces parece que no hay días libres, pero ella odia atender el jardín y él odia cocinar, así que la división de las tareas del hogar no es difícil.

― ¿Me atrevo a adivinar que tenemos para hoy?

―Sopa de patata.

―Hm ―es una promesa decente. Siempre ha adorado su sopa, y ha adorado verla preparándola, desde que era un adolescente con un encaprichamiento por la linda hija de su maestro. Algunas cosas no cambian sin importar cuán mayor uno se vuelva. Se acomoda detrás de ella y enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, con la barbilla en su hombro.

―Va a ser otra noche helada en Ishval.

―Señor, considerando la temporada ―dice ella, regresando distraídamente a su modo de subordinada por un momento― _Todas_ las noches Ishvalanas son heladas ahora.

Como si no lo supiera él.

―Uh-hu ― Lo sabe; solo que no le importa. Ese punto, justo detrás de la oreja de Riza le fascina sin importar cuantas veces lo investigue, y está ocupado calentando su nariz en su piel. Ella se ríe y levanta el brazo para enredar sus dedos en su cabello, ligero suave.

Este es su tercer invierno en Ishval desde que la reconstrucción comenzó, pero solo el primero desde su matrimonio. Ha sido un camino difícil. La gente aun no confía plenamente en ellos; sus reputaciones de la guerra son muy severas. Se ha vuelto mas fácil desde que comenzaron, y no se niega que la presencia de Scar y el mayor Miles, siendo nativos de Ishval, ha ayudado bastante. La sinceridad de la reconstrucción se ha establecido muy bien. Aun así, es un proceso lento, o así le parece a Roy.

Él es un hombre paciente pero algo acerca del aire del desierto le extrae la paciencia de su alma a veces. Entre las duras condiciones de vida, el odio de la gente y las toneladas de trabajo por hacer, en privado esta convencidísimo de que de no haber tenido a Riza con él, no habría durado ni el primer año de la iniciativa.

Pero de nuevo, el Führer Grumman nunca ha sido un tonto, y él le prometió a Roy desde el inicio que tendría lo necesario para lograr la reconstrucción. Curiosamente, parece haber una mejoría en la aceptación de los Ishvalanos hacia los Mustang desde la boda, aunque Roy realmente no puede explicarlo, Quizá es porque ahora están viviendo en el mismo tipo de casa que el resto de la gente, en vez de los indiscutiblemente más cómodos cuarteles; o tal vez es porque han demostrado que el compromiso no es un problema para ellos. (Realmente nunca lo fue. Ellos han estado comprometidos con el otro por años. Solo que ahora pueden dejar que otras personas lo vean). No lo entiende, pero está agradecido de cualquier cosa que haga ese proceso más sencillo.

― ¿Puedes alimentar a Hayate? Esto está casi listo.

Él besa su cuello, un gesto que es parte invitación, parte afecto, y toma la comida para perro del gabinete.

―Ven aquí, muchacho. Sentado, rueda…buen chico. ―No está de humor para hacer toda la rutina de trucos que Riza diseñó como entrenamiento cuando el perro era un cachorro. Ambos hombres están hambrientos. Roy observa a Hayate por un minuto, medio sonriendo, y rasca las orejas del pequeño antes de reunirse con Riza en la mesa.

―La sopa huele bien ―dice él, acomodando la silla para ella.

Su sonrisa es afectuosa, aunque un poco irónica. Ella sabe lo que siente acerca de las papas invernales, así cómo sabe de sus sentimientos acerca de todo lo demás.

―Gracias. Le puse extra pimienta esta vez, a que te gustó más así.

Tienen una regla de no discutir asuntos de trabajo en las comidas. Duermen respiran sus proyectos en todos los demás momentos del día, Riza argumenta que no necesitan comérselos también. Así que en vez de eso, ella coge la cuchara y dice:

―Recibimos una carta de los Elric hoy.

― ¿Resembool sigue en una pieza?

―Eso parece. Winry envió una nueva foto del bebé.

Roy suelta una carcajada. ―Acero va a acabar con su cámara antes de que el niño deje los pañales

―Probablemente. Y debemos supuestamente esperar una invitación en el futuro cercano.

― ¿A qué? ―él la mira cautelosamente.

―Al y May finalmente anunciaron su compromiso formal. Van a tener dos ceremonias, la Boda Real en Xing y la segunda en Resembool. Nos invitaron a la segunda.

―Eso es bueno. Pienso que serán felices juntos.

No necesita elaborar en su opinión sobre el alquimista o la princesa. Él desafió a Lujuria y una orden directa de huir, mientras que ella dibujó un círculo de transmutación con sangre. Por sus acciones en dos días muy diferentes, Riza aun respira y por eso, Alphonse Elric y May Chang siempre serán dos de las personas favoritas de Roy.

―No vamos a tener que establecer otro mes de guardia o algo, ¿cierto?

―No lo creo. El Emperador no asistirá a la fiesta en Resembool, así que ellos van a viajar en una caravana mucho más pequeña. Y no lo harán hasta que la carrilera a través del desierto esté terminada, lo que va a hacer las cosas más fáciles.

― ¿Ling no viene? ¿Por qué no?

Sus ojos se burlan, cariñosamente ―Me imagino que tiene algo que ver con el embarazo de la Emperatriz, General.

―Oh, cierto. ― Sheesh. Bebés por doquier por esos días. El segundo hijo de Falman había nacido en otoño y Ling estaba por tener el suyo y Acero probablemente estaba intentando comenzar otro, lo cual es una imagen mental que Roy no necesita tener mientras come (O mientras está consciente. O Respirando). No que le disgusten, de hecho le gustaría tener uno o dos propios, si fuera su suerte. Es solo que parece haber un montón de ellos cerca de sus allegados recientemente.

Se baña más tarde, y cuando se mete en la cama Riza ya está dormida. Siempre le parece pequeñita cuando duerme. Cuando están despiertos ella es del tamaño justo, es saludable, fuerte y él siente un tipo de felicidad bobalicona en la forma en que ella encaja perfectamente bajo su barbilla. Metida en las sábanas, sin embargo, ella parece casi una muñeca. Frágil.

 _Tu preciosa mujer está muriendo, Mustang._

Se sacude violentamente, tratando de olvidar esa voz. Ella no está muriendo, no lo está, ella está justo ahí y está completa y segura y no hay sangre. Una cicatriz, sí, pero no sangre. Se mete bajo las cobijas y la abraza cerca, probándole a las sombras cuan sólida es, tratando de alejar el recuerdo de un piso sucio con una mancha de sangre que aumenta cada vez más.

― ¿Roy? ―la palabra es un murmullo, y ella parpadea en la oscuridad desierta; él solo ve un espectro de luz reflejado en sus ojos―. ¿Estás bien?

―Todo bien. Vuelve a dormir…lamento haberte despertado.

Ella está demasiado desorientada para preocuparse mucho, lo que lo divierte un poco porque es muy inusual que ella no esté preocupada. En vez de eso, ella lo besa brevemente y se arrebuja en el hueco de su pecho, en menos de un minuto está dormida de nuevo. Él la sostiene respirando el aroma de su cabello hasta que el espectro del doctor con un diente de oro se aleja, y cuando por fin se duerme, no hay pesadillas.

Pequeñas bendiciones.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Small blessings, indeed.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **¿Review?**

 **Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brillantez**

Por: Lady Norbert.

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** Espero que a todos les haya gustado el primer capítulo tanto como a mí. La historia se desarrolla lentamente los primeros capítulos, pero tal y como en una montaña rusa, más adelante todo es un paseo vertiginoso y emocionante. He decidido que subiré los capítulos cada quince días.

Lady Norbert les recuerda - El significado del título no necesariamente tiene que ver con la trama, y el significado de los títulos de los capítulos no necesariamente tienen que ver con lo que pasa en el capítulo. _Necesariamente._

 **Capítulo II: Ajedrez Romántico**

 _Ajedrez Romántico: Un estilo de juego caracterizado por ataques arriesgados y sacrificios._

* * *

― ¿General Mustang?

―Sí, ¿Coronel Mustang?

Es lo más cercano a una broma continua que tienden a tener en la oficina de Ishval. El equipo es competente, cortés y dedicado, pero no bromean entre ellos. A pesar de que Riza aprecia eso la mayoría del tiempo, extraña a sus cuatro (moderadamente disciplinados) bobalicones. En Central, tal intercambio de títulos habría seguido con una carcajada o un resoplido, el ofrecimiento de un mimo a Black Hayate, la sugerencia de alguna trama ridícula para posponer el trabajo tanto como fuera posible, o los resultados de la última apuesta. Es gracioso, de verdad; siempre pensó que extrañaría a Fuery, Falman, Havoc y Breda por ellos mismos, pero nunca pensó que iba a extrañar su pereza.

―Tengo su agenda para el día, señor.

―Oigámosla.

No hay nada muy fuera de lo ordinario en la agenda. Deben atender una reunión con algunos oficiales Ishvalanos de alto rango y líderes religiosos concerniendo los actuales proyectos. Eso ocupará la mayor parte de la mañana, a continuación de eso, almuerzo con el Mayor Miles, después de lo cual, él se unirá a ellos para hacer un recorrido por el sitio propuesto para la nueva planta manufacturera. Algunos pocos Ishvalanos aún están un poco dubitativos acerca de la nueva ventura, pero el Mayor Miles es entusiasta y eso ayuda a todo.

Una vez el edificio esté completo, expertos fabricantes de vidrio serán traídos desde Central para enseñar a los nativos como convertir la arena del desierto en vidrio fino para ventanales, espejos y cosas así, lo que abrirá nuevas oportunidades para el comercio. La idea completa germinó de uno de los destellos de genialidad de Roy a medianoche, en realidad, y él ha estado siguiendo el proceso con mucha atención, trabajando con los ingenieros y cobrando algunos favores de tiempo atrás cuando es necesario para hacer rodar la pelota. Riza está orgullosa de él.

―Hm. Creo que ya estoy cansado ―dice él ahora.

―Luego del recorrido solo queda un poco de papeleo.

―Y ambos sabemos cuánto adoro el papeleo, Coronel.

― ¿Preferiría hacerlo ahora mismo, señor? ―inquiere ella dulcemente.

―No, supongo que no. ―se restriega en el punto entre sus ojos y le ofrece a Riza una sonrisa ligeramente somnolienta―. ¿Hay más café?

―Por supuesto.

Rellena su taza, observándolo preocupada ― ¿No dormiste bien?

Siempre desde aquella fiebre que retrasó la boda por varias semanas, ha tratado de evitar que su carga de trabajo lo sepulte vivo y se asegura de que obtenga suficiente descanso. Comprende por qué se esfuerza tanto, pero a ella le preocupa que vuelva a caer enfermo de nuevo, así que se mantiene en alerta constante por signos de sobre agotamiento o enfermedad. No es nada nuevo, realmente, no lo observa más de lo que siempre lo ha hecho, solo se ha vuelto más aguda para identificar señales.

―Una vez me dormí, estuvo bien ―le segura él, aceptando la fresca mezcla con un guiño agradecido―. Solo me costó un poco más quedarme dormido, es todo. No te preocupes.

El Mayor Miles es agradable como siempre, aunque aún más que todo formal. Scar, quien los acompaña al almuerzo de reunión, se la pasa en silencio. Riza nunca sabe que pensar de él; de por sí ya es extraño haberlo tenido como un aliado en batalla, pero es aún más tenerlo como un aliado en la paz. Él no confía completamente en ella o Roy, aunque lo hace más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo y ella está dispuesta a aceptar eso. El único Amestrian en quien parece confiar completamente es la General Armstrong, por razones que son enteramente de él.

―Los representantes Ishvalanos están extremadamente complacidos con los planes para la fábrica de vidrio ―les informa Miles―. Esto va a proveer una gran cantidad de nuevas oportunidades de empleo así como comercio. Buen trabajo, General.

Roy objeta ―Yo solo tuve la idea. No sé nada acerca de fabricación de vidrio excepto que se necesita arena para hacerlo, mis contactos en Central son los que realmente merecen el crédito.

―Se ha vuelto modesto ―dice Miles afablemente. Normalmente él no uno de los que bromean.

― ¿Yo? Nunca. Solo soy honesto.

Miles no insiste, pero su sonrisa aún sigue ahí ― ¿Cómo está el Führer Grumman? ―pregunta, volviéndose hacia Riza.

―Muy bien, gracias. Hablé con él ayer.

― ¿Está aún planeando atender a la inauguración de la fábrica cuando esté completa? La gente está, pienso, interesada en verlo. Ha sido generoso con nosotros desde su arribo al poder.

―Hasta donde se me ha dado a entender, está realmente esperándolo. Nunca ha estado en Ishval. ―Eso es cierto. Grumman no tuvo nada que ver con el conflicto de hace algunos años, anclado como estaba en el Comando del Este. Si, Ishval está ubicado en Amestris del Este, pero el Führer King Bradley solo quería tener involucrados a sus más fieles generales en la guerra, no a un alma gentil como Grumman que habría tratado de detener el derramamiento de sangre. Eso ha resultado de ayuda a largo plazo, ya que su nombre no está maldito en Ishval de la forma en la que el de Bradley siempre lo estará.

―Será bienvenido ―Riza honra a Miles por la sinceridad de ese comentario

― ¿Cómo está la General Armstrong? ―inquiere ella, dándole otro rumbo a la conversación. Por el rabillo del ojo ve los labios de Roy apretarse, conteniendo una sonrisa. Él y la rubia General se tienen tanto aprecio como siempre.

―Le está yendo bien. Recibí un mensaje de ella recientemente. Los diálogos de paz con Dracma están progresando a su satisfacción.

―Me alegra escucharlo. Oh, Scar… ―se le ocurre que puede no haber escuchado. Él levanta las cejas, cauto de haber sido mencionado ―Recibimos una carta de Edward Elric ayer. Su hermano Alphonse está comprometido con May Chang.

Hay una pausa ― ¿De verdad?

―Estarán llegando a Amestris en algún momento en los próximos meses. Estoy segura de que a ella le gustaría verte.

La mención de su pequeña amiga tiene un efecto beneficioso en la postura generalmente estoica de Scar. ―También sería bueno verla ―reconoce con una de sus pequeñas y escasas sonrisas.

―Averiguaré cuando esperan venir. No veo por qué no podrían visitar Ishval de camino al hogar de los Elric en Resembool, especialmente si estamos en una línea de tren más directa ahora.

Él asiente ―Gracias ―palabras de gratitud siempre suenan un poco extrañas viniendo de la boca de Scar, quizá porque las ocasiones para decirlas eran aún más escasas que las ocasiones para sonreír. El hecho de que fuese capaz de ocasionar ambas respuestas de él en el espacio de una comida es extrañamente satisfactorio para Riza.

El recorrido es corto por los fuertes vientos. No hay mucho que ver de todas formas, los escombros que ocupaban el sitio han sido removidos y la construcción de la fábrica de vidrio está programada para iniciar dentro de dos semanas. Hubo una breve – _muy breve-_ contemplación acerca de posiblemente dejar a alquimistas erigir el edificio, lo cual lo haría ir mucho más rápido, pero fue completamente rechazado. En vez de eso, se decidió que la mayoría de los obreros serían Ishvalanos, con la ayuda de unos pocos ingenieros de Central. Miles siendo el intermediario militar del proyecto, por supuesto.

―Si todo marcha de acuerdo al plan ―dice Miles mientras conducen de vuelta a los cuarteles generales―, todo debería estar finalizado para el verano. Una vez de que tengamos una mejor idea de cuándo estará completo, podremos programar con más precisión la visita de Su Excelencia.

―Muy bien ―Roy parece cansado ante los ojos entrenados de Riza, aunque para el resto del mundo es menos visible―. Manténganme informado, caballeros, y gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo. (Él siempre es cuidadoso de no agradecerles por su _ayuda_ , porque dice que eso sonaría como si le estuvieran haciendo un favor, y él sabe que ellos no hacen nada por su beneficio)

Dejando a Miles y Scar, regresan a la oficina de Roy, donde él más o menos colapsa en su silla y gime ― ¿Nos podemos ir a casa ahora? ―pregunta, con su mejor cara de cachorro.

―Lo siento, señor, pero aún tenemos la diversión de papeleo por hacer ―la oficina está actualmente vacía, única razón por la cual puede salirse con la suya con lo que hace después. Él sabe que puede salirse con la suya, y ella sabe que él sabe. Riza puede leer la intención en sus ojos y se cruza de brazos para lo que viene.

―Te amo ―dice él, su tono lastimero y adulador.

―Sí, General, eso ha sido establecido bastante bien.

―Significas más que nada en el mundo.

― ¿A dónde vas con esto? ―ella por supuesto, sabe exactamente a dónde.

― ¿Crees que podrías…?

Ella suspira. No es como si no tuviera su propio trabajo por hacer. Pero él está mostrando cansancio genuino hoy, y esa es razón suficiente para capitular; además, ella nunca ha sido buena para decirle que no en cualquier caso. Así que agarra la mitad de la pila de papeles y la transfiere a su escritorio ―Mejor ir empezando, señor.

―Claro.

Él levanta el bolígrafo, luciendo sombrío pero resignado. Riza, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, sonríe para sí misma ―Yo también te amo, señor.

Él no dice nada, pero su humor parece mejorar.

* * *

 **Aw, ¿no es lindo?**

 **Reviews!**

 **Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brillantez**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Enroque artificial**

 _Enroque artificial: Una maniobra de varios movimientos separados hechos por el rey y la torre donde terminan como si hubieran hecho enroque_

* * *

―Odio los trenes ―dice Jean Havoc con seriedad.

― ¿Por qué?

―Soy muy alto. No me puedo estirar apropiadamente en estos asientos.

Él tiene razón, Heymans Breda tiene que admitir. Havoc siempre ha sido el miembro más alto del Equipo Mustang, sobrepasando a Falman y a Mustang mismo. No es un problema que Breda haya tenido nunca en ningún lado, así que su simpatía es, en el mejor de los casos, a medias, pero igual emite una suerte de sonido conmiserado y revuelve las la baraja de cartas.

―Aún no entiendo por qué estamos yendo a Ishval ―dice Rebecca Catalina. Los tres, junto con Kain Fuery, están apretujados un pequeño compartimento en un tren de camino al sureste.

―Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe ―dice Breda―. Es un poco extraño, ¿verdad? ¿El Jefe convocándonos de la nada?

―Y sonaba urgente ―Havoc concuerda―. Fuery, léelo de nuevo.

El especialista en comunicaciones saca de su bolsillo de pecho la carta que llegó la tarde anterior, y lee sus contenidos en voz alta. ―La reina y yo nos encontramos en peligro de jaque mate. Mi Torre, mi Caballero y mi Peón son requeridos para cubrir el tablero. Traigan al Caballero de la Reina también. De prisa, por favor, el enemigo está avanzando.

― ¿Cómo me convertí en el caballero de la reina de todos modos? ―pregunta Rebecca.

Breda señala a Havoc ―Él es el caballero del rey. Tú eres su novia, y Hawk- er, la mejor amiga de la Coronel. Es lo único que tiene sentido.

―Mustang es un excéntrico.

―No lo conoces lo suficiente para entender ―dice Havoc―. Ajedrez es su metáfora de la vida. Desde el momento que armó esta unidad, todos tuvimos alias como piezas de ajedrez. Breda es la torre, Fuery es el peón.

―Y Riza es la reina. ―dice ella, asintiendo despacio―. Okay, entiendo eso.

―Desearía que hubieras podido comunicarte con él cuando llamaste, Fuery ―dice Breda―. Sería bueno tener una mejor idea de en qué rayos nos estamos metiendo.

―Yo también. Pero por el otro lado, ¡al menos vamos a poder verlos!

Después de un momento, Havoc sonríe ―Si, vamos a poder.

―Aunque, aún nos falta montones para llegar, así que ¿quién entra? ―dice Breda, preparándose para repartir―. ¿Cuáles son las apuestas en esta mano?

―Almuerzos por una semana cuando volvamos.

Durante un rato se quedan en silencio, solo haciendo comentarios obligatoriamente relacionados con el juego de cartas como ―Dame― o ―Abandono ―. Al final, sin embargo, Rebecca interrumpe.

― ¿Estamos _seguros_ de que viajar a Ishval en respuesta a está carta es el mejor curso de acción? Suena un poco… ―hace gestos vagos, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

― ¿Impulsivo? ¿Pobremente planeado? ¿Imprudente?

―Pienso que me inclino más hacia _extraño_ , pero si.

―Hemos conocido a Mustang por mucho tiempo ―dice Havoc encogiéndose de hombros― Algo que se puede decir con certeza es que él no exagera. Si algo, tiende más a restarle importancia a las situaciones para que los demás no se preocupen. Así que si nos dice que necesita nuestra ayuda, entonces es que _realmente_ necesita nuestra ayuda.

― ¿Qué tan serio es un Jaque Mate?

― ¿No juegas ajedrez?

―Conozco lo básico. Sé que cuando te hacen jaque mate, pierdes el juego.

―Técnicamente hablando, jaque mate significa que el rey está muerto o, al menos, destronado ―los ojos de Breda se oscurecen. Él y Falman siempre se turnaban para jugar ajedrez con su jefe, y tiene idea del estilo de juego de Mustang. La palabra _jaque mate_ no es una que él usaría a la ligera―. Esto puede ser algo político…quizá alg _unos de los altos mandos Ishvalanos le están dando más trabajo de lo esperado._

―Puede ser personal ―rebate Fuery, luciendo preocupado― No piensan que algo puede estar mal con él ¿verdad? ¿Y si está enfermo de nuevo?

―Podría ser algo malo relacionado con la Ladyhawk (*) ―la expresión normalmente alegre de Havoc se atenúa.

― ¿ _Ladyahwk_ _? ―_ repite Rebecca, mirándolo.

―No la llamamos Riza. Simplemente no lo hacemos― explica él―, pero ahora tampoco la llamamos Hawkeye, quiero decir, _podríamos hacerlo_ , pero no suena bien del todo. Y tampoco podemos decirle Mustang, porque hay dos de ellos.

―Sip, así que desde que se casaron, nos referimos a ella como Ladyhawk ―añade Fuery―. Le queda.

―Yo no creo que haya algo malo con Riza. ¿No me lo habría contado en sus cartas? ―protesta Rebecca.

―Tal vez, tal vez no. Dependiendo en cuan serio sea y si ella quisiese que te angustiases. O si estaba preocupada de que la carta fuese interceptada.

―No parece haber detenido a Mustang de contactarlos a ustedes, chicos.

―Él no uso el correo regular ―reporta Fuery―. Un mensajero privado trajo la carta.

―Eso es inclusive _más raro._

―Con todo, me alegro que vayamos ―dice Havoc con firmeza―. Podemos ver por nosotros mismos que estén bien.

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo por un rato. Breda le echa un vistazo a Havoc, cuyos dedos están claramente ansiando encender un cigarrillo, no puede fumar en el tren, un hecho que probablemente contribuye a su desagrado por ese medio de transporte. Él está mirado por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido, Breda piensa que comprende a dónde sus pensamientos están dirigiéndose en ese momento.

El desbande del Equipo Mustang original no ocasión absolutamente ningún cambio en el apego existente entre sus miembros. De alguna manera, casi lo fortaleció. Mustang es el líder, e inclusive cuando no está físicamente presente, todos ellos aun lo consideran como tal, así sea no oficialmente. Sus impresiones hacia él es una mezcla de admiración, respeto y el afecto que uno podría tener por un hermano o incluso un padre, a pesar de no ser el miembro con más edad del grupo. La posibilidad de que algo lo esté afectando de nuevo es intranquilizadora, por no decir más.

Ladyhawk, por otra parte es, en muchos aspectos, la que siempre llevó los pantalones en el grupo. Hubo veces en que pudieron haber considerado desafiar o negarle algo a Mustang, al menos por un segundo o dos; nunca se habrían atrevido a hacerlo con ella. Ella es la reina, es _su_ Reina, y casi la perdieron una vez, por algo de lo ni siquiera Mustang mismo podía protegerla. Para Havoc, en particular, la idea de que se estén apresurando a Ishval porque ella esté en problemas es casi insoportable. Todos la aman, devotamente, pero fue Havoc quien le dio en nuevo sobrenombre y es Havoc con quien ella es discutiblemente más cercana. Quizá es un asunto de francotiradores, o quizá tiene algo que ver con el factor Rebecca; Breda nunca lo ha comprendido del todo, para ser francos.

En un sentido, la peor parte de todo es que el General y la Coronel están finalmente, verdaderamente, merecidamente _felices._ Al fin tienen lo que todos siempre supieron que era lo que más necesitaban en la vida -al otro-, y los mensajes que habían estado recibiendo de Ishval desde la boda habían, hasta ahora, reflejado solamente pura felicidad. Breda no cree que ellos sabrían como sobrevivir sin el otro, y ha sido un alivio para todos, sin importar cuán inconsciente, pensar que no necesitan averiguarlo, nunca.

Pero aparentemente, algo ha llegado para desequilibrar su felicidad. Para ser honesto, lo hace estar de muy mal humor. No va a defraudar a sus amigos. La Torre está en camino a Ishval y, de ser necesario, va a hacer enroque en orden de defender a Rey y la Reina.

― ¡Está _helando! ―_ exclama Rebecca, arrebujándose en su abrigo―. ¡No sabía que el desierto era tan frío!

―Lo llaman invierno ―dice su novio secamente.

― ¡Aún así!

Breda está observando la estación, suspicaz ― ¿Alguien más ve que es lo que está mal con este panorama?

―No hay nadie aquí para recibirnos ―responde Fuery.

―Exactamente ―viendo la expresión confundida de Rebecca, clarifica―. Enviamos un mensaje de vuelta a Mustang con el mismo mensajero privado que nos trajo la carta, diciéndose qué tren íbamos a tomar. El tipo esperó mientras hicimos los arreglos. Así que asumiendo que Mustang recibió nuestra nota, él habría enviado un oficial para escoltarnos a los cuarteles generales.

―Lo que significa que nunca recibió el mensaje ―dice Havoc, frunciendo el celo―. Esto podría ser peor de lo que creemos. ¿Y si el mensajero fue interceptado?

―No entremos en pánico ―dice Rebecca―. Tal vez olvidaron la hora a la que estábamos programados para llegar. De todas formas, todos estamos uniformados, así que nada nos detiene de ir a los cuarteles nosotros mismos, ¿Verdad?

―Seguro…Okay, vamos.

Hacen el viaje despacio a través de la comunidad en reconstrucción, volteando sus cuellos en todas direcciones para ver lo que se ha logrado desde que sus amigos llegaron ―Se ve realmente bien ―Havoc remarca―. No estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero esto es lindo.

Los cuarteles generales de la milicia en Ishval son considerablemente menos impresionantes que el Comando Central, pero de todas formas son fácilmente reconocibles. Se identifican con el perplejo sargento de oficina, que revisa varios documentos nerviosamente antes de decir que no hay ninguna indicación de que ellos deberían estar ahí.

―El General está actualmente en su oficina, a mi conocimiento ―añade él―. Déjenme llamarle y decirle que ustedes han llegado― Levanta un teléfono y marca un número―. Oh, buenas tardes, Coronel Mustang. Me disculpo por la molestia, pero hay un grupo del Comando Central aquí que afirma que usted y el General están esperándolos ―Entrecierra los ojos ante los nombres que escribió de prisa en el registro―. Fuery, Breda, Havoc y Catalina…oh? Oh, a veo. Sí, señora. Sí, señora. No, señora, solo han estado aquí por algunos minutos. Ahora mismo, señora ― cuelga el teléfono y señala el final del pasillo―. La Coronel dice que sigan inmediatamente. Vayan por ahí y giren a la derecha, luego de nuevo a la izquierda. Es al final de ese segundo pasillo, no pueden perderse. Bienvenidos a Ishval.

Marchan a través de los pasillos, de a dos, sus ojos mirándolo todo. El enemigo desconocido podría estar en cualquier lado. Breda siente que sospecha de todo el que se cruza con ellos, inclusive algunos retratos en la pared.

La puerta al final del pasillo identifica su ocupante como _Brigadier General Roy Mustang, Representante del Comando Central._ Havoc agarra la perilla y mira a sus compañeros. Ellos asienten, despacio, y él abre la puerta.

Ahí está él, el hombre mismo sentado en el escritorio al final del cuarto, justo como en Centra. Su esposa está de pie junto a su silla, tan alerta y observadora como siempre. Ambos…sonríen, lo que Breda piensa es extraño considerando la urgencia del llamado.

―Y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños ―dice Mustang―. ¿Cuál es la ocasión? ―Veinte y pocos muy _confusos_ minutos después, él está examinando la carta que ha provocó su llegada―. No lo comprendo…

― ¿Nos estás diciendo que no enviaste esta carta? ―Havoc obviamente está desesperado por un cigarro ahora.

― ¿Vinimos aquí en una búsqueda inútil?

―Eso parece. La pregunta del millón es, ¿por qué alguien querría atraerlos a Ishval?

― ¿Nos querrían atraer a Ishval, o alejarnos de Central? ―Breda señala.

―Eso es algo para considerar.

― ¿Así que ustedes de verdad están bien? ―Rebecca le dice a la Coronel―. Quiero decir, me figuraba que lo estaban, pero estos tipos estaban _preocupados_ por ustedes.

―Estamos bien. Honestamente, todo anda bien ―una rara, cálida, realmente hermosa sonrisa es la recompensa que obtienen todos por la preocupación, aunque es una remuneración que Breda tiene que admitir, es bastante buena―. ¡Y es tan bueno verlos a todos! Estaba pensando lo mucho que extrañaba trabajar con ustedes, chicos.

― ¿Estos tipos trabajaban? ―Mustang pregunta con una sonrisilla sarcástica.

―Más a menudo que usted, _señor. ―_ Fuery, quien está jugando con Black Hayate, usa al perro para ocultar su sonrisa ante la reprimenda; Havoc no se molesta es ser sigiloso acerca de la suya.

―Bueno, bajo las circunstancias ―Mustang continua, ignorando a su media naranja―, pienso que es mejor que se queden aquí mientras averiguamos que está pasando, aunque no tenemos mucho espacio en la casa, solo son dos habitaciones.

―Me pido la cama de huéspedes ―dice Rebecca rápidamente. Havoc le hace una mueca.

―Nos las arreglaremos ―dice Breda antes de que empiecen a discutir por pequeñeces―. Algo en todo esto me hule raro, Jefe. Pienso que es una buena idea que cuidemos tu espalda por unos pocos días.

―Concuerdo. No podría pedir mejores refuerzos. ―Mustang sonríe, y esta vez es una sonrisa real, sin sarcasmo.

― ¿Se da cuenta de lo que esto significa, General? ―su esposa interviene.

― ¿Qué?

―Bocas extra para alimentar significa que tendrá que recolectar más patatas cuando lleguemos a casa.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

(*) Con respecto al término Ladyhawk, la verdad no estoy segura de cómo traducirla. El término original se refiere a que Riza es la reina del tablero; en español una forma de referirse a esta pieza de ajedrez es 'Dama' y es también la traducción literal de 'Lady', pero 'Dama-Halcón' me suena muy forzado.

'Hawk' significa literalmente 'halcón' y hace referencia a su apellido 'Hawkeye' que, (de nuevo) significa literalmente 'ojo de halcón' , y es una metáfora muy clara del rol de Riza como francotiradora de la milicia, además, un modelo de helicópteros de combate de EUA reciben este nombre también.

¿Qué opinan ustedes? Si alguno de ustedes tiene otra sugerencia y me pueden argumentar con buena semántica, ¡estaré feliz de hacer caso!

Muchas gracias. Disculpen la cantidad de cháchara con respecto a un solo término.

¿Reviews?

Eve.


End file.
